What's New Pussycat?
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – Trick or treat? Sasuke just couldn’t work out which he’d be on the receiving end of. Sasuke/Ino


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery

ONE SHOT – Trick or treat? Sasuke just couldn't work out which he'd be on the receiving end of. (Sasuke/Ino) (AU)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

* * *

Lamb: Just something I wrote today at the last minuet to celebrate the holiday, so I apologise if it's not that good.

**Muse:** Which means that it no doubt will be a load of crap… again.

_Dedi:_ You have so much charm. This fic is dedicated to **Yoruichi 'Ino'**, because Lamb loves her new nickname. So, **Yoruichi 'Ino'**, this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_I've been as far as you can go,_

_I've learned a lot and now I know,_

_You're never gonna get me on the floor again,_

_I'm prepared to take you to the end,_

_Never gonna play your games again,_

_Bring your whole team and all your friends,_

* * *

**What's New Pussycat?**

"Trick or treat?" The quartet chorused, while Sasuke fought the urge to hide his face in his hands and groan.

They were seventeen for fucks sake! They were all too old to be going trick or treating, which was something no one under the age of twelve should be allowed to do under any circumstances. And anyone over that age most definitely should not be allowed to dress up. And yet here he was, doing just what he had sworn not to do. And why was he walking round dressed as 1920s gangster? Cus he was a sucker who would do anything for a friend. Or rather friends.

Not that any of them had asked him to come but…

Naruto was bounding round like a three year-old on a sugar rush, his ninja costume doing nothing to disguise the fact that he was about as deadly as a new born kitten. Which meant that if anyone took it into their heads to hit on any of the three girls, the best thing the blond dobe would be able to do was poke them in the eye with a lolly-pop. And guys had been trying to hit on the trio all night long, much to Sasuke's displeasure.

Sakura had opted, not very imaginatively, for the persona of the sexy nurse. Something she was pulling off to great effect. The short candy pink hair was held back by the standard white band adorned with a red-cross, and made up green eyes were giving 'come and get me' looks. Her short sleeved white dress came to her mid thigh and clung to every curve of her body, and the front zipper was pulled down low enough reveal far too much cleavage for the Uchiha's liking.

Hinata wasn't much better either. Though her outfit was more sedate than the pink haird girl's, with her aura of innocents the dress of the good little catholic schoolgirl made her into just about every man's fantasy. A knee length green tartan skirt coupled with a white shirt and socks, did things to the dainty girl's form that even a dimwit like Naruto, who just happened to be her long time crush, couldn't help but notice. Which was probably why he kept circling her protectively, making him look like a demented canary.

"Hey there pussycat. What would I have to do to see you turn a trick?" A slightly slurred voice called out behind them, and Sasuke felt the bile rising in his throat for what felt like the hundredth time that night.

"Like you would ever stand a chance with me." The last member of the foursome he was _baby-sitting_, the girl addressed as 'pussycat', said turning and giving the approaching group of four drunken males a withering look.

"Mmm, such a pretty mouth," A second guy, a redhead with enough facial piercings to making going near a magnet suicide, murmured appreciatively as he drew closer. "I bet talking isn't what it does best."

"The only way you'd find out is with a complete personality transplant." She said in a sweet voice, far too sweet a voice and Sasuke groaned.

That was typical Yamanaka Ino. Act first think later, which was just what she had been doing on and off all night. Sasuke couldn't blame the group of guys for leering at the leggy blonde, her skin-tight black cat suit left fuck all to the imagination, and like Sakura the front was opened enough to give a good view of her amazing breasts. She'd used eyeliner to give her face a feline appearance and fixed two little back cat ears into her hair. Ino was standing with one hand on her cocked him while her other hand was playing with the ebony feather boa that she was using as a tail.

Sasuke couldn't blame the males for drooling over her, he'd been doing it on and off all night. He shouldn't blame them, but he still was.

Hinata was standing behind Naruto, who was trying to block her from the view of the gang that looked like a rejected punk/rock band. Not that he needed to bother since they only seemed to have eyes for Ino and Sakura, who was now standing beside the blue-eyed girl and had a similar aggressive, yet provocative, stance. Sasuke felt like he was sitting powder keg holding a lighted match, and he knew it would only be a matter of time until it fell from his fingers and everything exploded.

And it happened just as he stepped forward and put an arm around the shoulders of each girl, not that the silent warning of 'hands off' would do much good. A white haird guy with purple eyes, who was the one who had first addressed Ino, stepped forward and tried to put his arm round Sakura, at which point her blonde friend's knee connected with his groin. The guy dropped to his knees, cursing enough to turn the dark sky blue, while the redhead lunged at Ino, who somehow managed to jump out of his reach.

The other two men, a blond who could have been Ino's double, and another redhead, only this one was fresh faced and young looking, who the blond had been draped around, both reacted instantly. The next few minuets were filled with yells of pain and flying fists and at one point Ino's stiletto heel got close enough to the blond's groin to make every male present wince. For such a quiet, shy girl it was discovered that Hinata had an amazing right hook, which was only outshone by Sakura's left uppercut.

When the opposition momentarily slackened off, Naruto and Sasuke grabbed the arms of the three girls and began dragging them away from the mess. The happy go lucky blond had managed to get a split lip in the scuffle and Sasuke was sure that come morning he would have one hell of a black eye. He could still feel the blood running from his nose from where the deceptively slight looking redhead had landed one hell of a blow. Predictably none of the girls had so much as a single scratch on them.

The five of them continued to race down the streets, three members of the little team screaming with laughter, Hinata giggling softly and Sasuke mentally cursing Ino for her reckless behaviour and skin-tight outfit. Eventually the run slowed to a jog and then finally they all settled into a walk, as they maundered the streets heading for home.

They past Sakura's first and dropped off the still sniggering rosette girl, who grinned like a loon when Naruto in an unaccustomed fit of gallantry announced that he would escort Hinata home. He took hold of the blushing Hyuuga's arm and began to walk her back down the road the way they had just come. Which left Sasuke and Ino standing in the middle to the street feeling as if they had suddenly been ditched, it was rather disconcerting. One moment they had all been together and then the next it was just the two of them.

Shaking his head slightly, Sasuke started walking in the opposite direction Naruto and Hinata had taken. He couldn't help but smile when a moment later Ino caught up with him and latched onto his arm. They walked in comfortable silence though the lamp lit town Ino's head resting on his shoulder. It was funny, he thought, in all the years he had known Ino he had never known her to keep her mouth shut for more than a few moments unless she was asleep, but the companionable silence that had settled over them felt right somehow. He was there for rather less then pleased when the blonde picked that moment to brake it.

"I'm sorry that you got hit." Ino said softly not raising her head from his shoulder.

"You don't have to be." He responded, slight shocked that Yamanaka Ino, of all people, had actually apologised.

"I know, but I still am." Neither of them said another word in the ten minuets it took them to walk from Sakura's home to Ino's.

-------

"You know Nara was right about you." Sasuke said as they reached the front gate of the Yamanaka residence and Ino turned and fixed puzzled blue eyes questioningly on him. "He said you were troublesome."

The blonde just chuckled softly and punched him lightly on the arm. "I am not…" she saw Sasuke's disbelieving look and paused briefly before continuing. "Ok, maybe I am. But you have to admit I'm worth it."

"You're worth it? After that little escapade tonight?" He looked down at her complacent, smiling face. "You sure think a lot of yourself Yammy."

"Uh-huh." The blonde agreed brightly and then the next thing Sasuke knew she had launched herself at him and assaulted his lips with hers.

The Uchiha tried to resist but she tasted so sweet... sweet like the candy she had been nibbling on all evening. She threw her arms around his neck and pressed her body into his and Sasuke senses went haywire. His brain was screaming at him to stop but he couldn't bring himself to pry him away from her soft, warm body. Ino gripped the back of his head and tangled her fingers in his dark raven hair, deepening their kiss and he couldn't help but let out a quiet groan.

This was too much for him to handle. Lust and desire overruled rationality. His arms slid around her body and pulled her flush against him, one hand went to the small of her back while the other went to lovingly caress her ass. Hungrily he explored her mouth, grinding his hips into her pelvis and eliciting a delicious moan from the blonde. Only when the need for air became too great to ignore did they eventually draw apart. Her blue eyes were dancing as she leaned in and pressed a light kiss to his slightly parted lips, while Sasuke looked down slightly dazed by what had just happened.

"See?" Ino said, the hint of laughter in her tone giving her voice a lilting quality. "I told you I was worth it."

Sasuke stared in shock as Ino slipped from his grasp and bounded up the garden path. She paused on the top step and blew him a kiss before vanishing through the front door. For a long moment Sasuke continued to stare at the closed door, confusion bubbling within him as he tried to work out what the hell had just happened.

-------

"Hey bro," Itachi called out, as the sound of the front door slamming shut was followed by the unmistakable stamping of his baby brother stomping angrily across the floor. "Did you have a good night?"

The only reply the older Uchiha got was a low growl as Sasuke marched into the kitchen only to stalk out a moment later, a can of soda held in one hand as he stormed back across the living-room and up the stairs. Tension was rolling off of the teen in waves that almost hit Itachi like physical blows, and he was almost cretin he could name what, or rather who had put his brother in such a mood.

Just what the hell had Ino been thinking? Kissing him like that. And why the hell had he kissed her back? Sure it had felt good, unbelievable good, to have her body pressed so close to his like that. And not just good, it had felt right too. It was he just couldn't handle the fact that the person he had been making out with so intensely was Ino. Ino!? The whole thing confused him, and when he got confused he got angry. Angry with himself, with her and just about anyone else he could think of. Including his oh so laid back, calm and collected brother.

He was halfway up the staircase, each step protesting loudly when he stamped his foot down on it, when Itachi spoke again and froze him in his tracks.

"What's up with you? Cat got your tongue?" The strangled gagging noise that Sasuke made before he bolted up the last few steps, let his older brother know he had been right on the money.

Itachi had seen Ino in her Halloween outfit, and he'd seen his little brother's reaction to the blonde in her slinky cat suit. And from the way Sasuke had entered the house it was clear to see that the cat had had his tongue and he'd had hers and now didn't have a clue what he was meant to do.

Itachi had to laugh at the situation, puppy love, or even kitty love, was such a sweet thing.

* * *

Lamb: It was meant to end with Sasuke standing outside of Ino's house but, well… I love Itachi so much that I just couldn't kick him out of the fic.

**Muse:** Yeah, all he had to do was pout a little and she was drooling all over.

_Dedi:_ Oh what nice mental images. But, **Yoruichi 'Ino'**, we hope you liked it anyway.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
